everybodyhateschrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Crews
Terrence Alan "Terry" Crews (born July 30, 1968) is an American actor, comedian, voice artist former player in the National Football League. He is best known for his role as family patriarch Julius on the sitcom Everybody Hates Chris. Currently, he stars in the TBS sitcom Are We There Yet? as Nick Kingston-Persons. Additionally, he stars in the BET reality series The Family Crews, and has appeared in such films as The 6th Day, Friday After Next, White Chicks, Idiocracy and The Expendables. In 2010, Crews was featured in several Old Spice TV commercials for their "Odor Blocker Body Wash", directed by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim. Early life Crews was born in Flint, Michigan, the son of Amy-Jo and Terry Crews, Sr. He attended Flint Southwestern Academy. He is of distant Irish heritage. He earned an Art Excellence Scholarship to attend the Interlochen Center for the Arts and then Western Michigan University. While completing his studies as an Art major, Crews was a key member of the WMU football team, where he earned all-conference honors as a defensive end. Crews was drafted by the Los Angeles Rams of the NFL in the 11th round of the 1991 NFL Draft. He carved out a career that lasted seven seasons, including stints with the Rams, San Diego Chargers, the Washington Redskins and the Philadelphia Eagles. Career After retiring from the NFL in 1997, Crews pursued an acting career and took a stint as T-Money on Battle Dome (modeled after American Gladiators). Crews played the beefcake "he-man" in movies, such as White Chicks. Crews also played Damon Pearly in Friday After Next, starring Ice Cube and Mike Epps. He has also done commercials with Nike. He last starred in the sitcom Everybody Hates Chris as Julius Rock, and his more modern movie appearances were alongside Adam Sandler in The Longest Yard, Click, andThe Benchwarmers (as well as the long-delayed Mike Judge film Idiocracy, where Crews played President Dwayne Elizondo Mountain Dew Herbert Camacho). Crews has made many cameo appearances. He was in blink-182's music video of Down as a police officer, in Jamie Kennedy's Rollin' with Saget as the security guard, and in films such as Training Day and Soul Plane. Crews usually portrays buff-looking characters with a humorous softer side, singing along with 80's music or becoming engaged with soap operas (as well as his signature robot dance). But more recently, he has been able to alternate with more serious projects such as his recent appearances in Harsh Times, Street Kings and the action movie, The Expendables. He has been featured recently in several Old Spice TV commercials for their "Odor Blocker Body Wash". The ads were directed by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim. In the sitcom Are We There Yet?, Crews had a lead role as Nick Kingston-Persons. In the series' first trailer, Ice Cube said that Crews is the perfect person to replace him as Nick, and that his physical comedy is undeniable. The series was picked up for 90 new episodes (approx six seasons) by August 2010, while Crews enjoyed box office success in three movies in August 2010 (Middle Men, The Expendables, Lottery Ticket). He also stars in his own reality series on BET entitled The Family Crews which is about his everyday life with his family. The show premiered on February 21, 2010. Personal life Crews has three daughters and one son with his wife of 22 years, Rebecca King-Crews, a former beauty queen and gospel recording artist (as well as one stepdaughter from his wife's previous relationship). Filmography Television work * Battle Dome - T-Money (1999–2001) * Everybody Hates Chris - Julius (2005–2009) * My Wife and Kids - Daryl (2005; Guest star) * The Boondocks - Multiple characters (voice) (2006; Guest star) * Are We There Yet? - Nick Kingston-Persons (2010–present) * The Family Crews - Himself (2010–present) Music videos * Blink-182 - "Down" - Police Officer (2004) References External links *Terry Crews official website *BET Shows - The Family Crews Website *Terry Crews cast bio on The CW *NFL stats at Databasefootball.com *Terry Crews a.k.a. Squeegee Lo - The World's Biggest Dancer *Terry Crews reality show - The Family Crews Category:Portrayers